


Alpha Dads & Virgin Lads

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Rape, Cousin Incest, Cum Swallowing, Deep Throating, Dom/Sub!Lucius, Dominant Top!Arthur, Dominant Top!Severus, Dry Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Harry/Draco/Dudley are 17, Large Cocks, M/M, Magical Butt Plug, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Screamer!Harry/Draco/Dudley/Lucius, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Spanking, Submissive Bottom!Draco, Submissive Bottom!Dudley, Submissive Bottom!Harry, Virgin!Harry/Draco/Dudley, alpha!Severus, alpha!arthur, choked by cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: An idea that came to mind, could be reminisce to Weasley Sexcapades.





	Alpha Dads & Virgin Lads

Finally the end of seventh year was here and Harry and Draco were sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express, on the final journey home. They sat there next to each other thinking about what they would hopefully be doing as soon as they stepped into the Burrow once home. Both hoped that now they were both of legal age, that their daddies would allow them to join in with their fun. Their daddies being Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. All three of whom were in a triad relationship - the only flaw in their relationship was that all three were dominant alphas and tops. There had been times over the later years when Harry and Draco had hit their early teens, where Lucius and Severus had wanted to break the rules and fuck their boys senseless, but with Arthur being the head alpha in the family, he put a stop to that idea. Only once both boys had reached 17, would the fun really begin. 

 

As soon as the train pulled in at Kings Cross and they had gotten everything and had disembarked, Harry and Draco apparated out and reappeared in the drive of the Burrow. Together the opened the door and stepped into the kitchen, where they found Arthur, Severus and Lucius already waiting for them.  
Arthur stood and banished his son's clothes, leaving them only in their briefs, whilst Severus banished the boys' trunks to their shared bedroom, before taking hold of his godson and  
hauled Draco forward to the table. 

 

Meanwhile Arthur smirked and everyone turned at the loud gasp and watched transfixed as Lucius' whole body began shuddering violently where he stood. The reason the usually stoic man was so unlike himself was because Arthur had just secretly turned the dial up from zero to 'extreme action massage' on a little black remote control. He had had Lucius testing a new magical butt plug all day - hoping to use it eventually on Draco and Harry. Severus growled and bent Draco over the table ready for his maintenance spanking, while Arthur took hold of Harry and began to run his large hands up and down the lad's smooth body, his large cock twitching with want to fuck Harry's tight virgin hole good and hard. 

 

Lucius meanwhile was leaning against the wall, wailing, moaning and crying out as his already thoroughly abused prostate was getting overloaded with maximum pleasure. He panted quickly as he tried to get some much needed friction on his cock, which was still encased in his ever tightening cock ring. It was maddening and yet, pure bliss. 

 

 **\- ADVL -**

 

With his smooth pale legs spread wide, his hard little boy prick firmly sandwiched between his stomach and the rough surface of the table, Draco whimpered as he waited for the first of many harsh blows to fall on to his pale bubble arse, which was presented to his Uncle Severus' glittering feral gaze. Severus stood just to the young blond's side and conjured a heavy solid wood paddle dotted with numerous holes. Yes, Draco would feel much pain this day. Severus raised the paddle high above his head at arms length and brought it down heavily upon the boy's arse cheeks. The answering cry of shocked surprise, followed by a needy whimper at the loud sound of wood meeting pert pale skin sent a lust-filled jolt through not only Draco, but Harry as wells, if his own little hard boy prick's twitching was anything to go by. Arthur smirked as he continued to molest Harry, whilst whispering in the boy's ear on how watching Draco get spanked was turning Harry on more, along with listening to Lucius' cries of over-stimulated joy combined with the feel of Arthur's hands doing dirty things to his young body. 

 

As Draco continued to build up his wailing, begging and sobbing, and Harry's loud cries of pleasure mixed with Draco's, Lucius became the loudest of the three as the magical butt plug buried deep in his already over-sensitive hole was turned up to maximum vibrate, the normally stoic and haughty man very quickly became an incoherent sobbing mess... yet still his broken sobs were unheard. He was left to slide down the wall to the floor, his body jerking violently as the plug continued its brutal assault.  
After fifty swats from the heavy paddle, Severus banished it back to the cupboard upstairs and flipped Draco over on to his back. Still on the table, he lay there staring glassy eyed up at nothing really. It wasn't until he felt his legs being parted wide once more and being bend double that Draco realised he was about to be fucked. 

 

Severus stood between the boy's shaky legs and slammed his thick monstrous cock bollocks deep into Draco's tight dry heat. Draco screamed and wailed with painful pleasure as his Uncle Sev brutally fucked him. Harry soon found himself lying on his back next to Draco, also bent double as Arthur brutally fucked his dry tight hole into oblivion too. The boys screams of pleasure built up and up eventually completely drowning out those of Lucius. By the time Harry and Draco came hard screaming 'DADDY!/UNCLE SEV!'  
And both Arthur and Severus had both flooded their boy's tight boy pussies with their tidal waves of boiling hot cum, growling low and guttural. All four eventually parted and stood up (the boy's rather shakily as they leaned hard against the table) and looked over at the slumped, still violently jerking body on the floor. They all smirked. Lucius had long ago passed out, whilst his body was still being violently assaulted by the plug. 

 

 **\- ADVL -**

 

The next day Dudley returned home from school and spent the afternoon pleasuring Uncle Severus, Harry and Draco by giving them all a blowjob helping him get some practice in for when he gets to blow daddy later. Dudley still choked and gagged on Severus' cock, but with Harry and Draco having the same sized boy pricks as Dudley did, Dudley was able to swallow them down whole with no problem. 

 

Later that night while Arthur was busy viscously raping Lucius' tight dry hole with his thick 12 inch cock, Dudley entered their bedroom in nothing but his tight briefs and sat down leaning against the head rail of the large bed, Lucius cried out as Arthur nailed his prostate dead on and turned to look at the boy. Dudley was breathing hard, his prick hard and tenting his briefs. Arthur growled and pulled out of his blond, making Lucius whimper at the loss - his arse feeling empty, swollen and gaping. Arthur sat back on his heels, as he kept his hands firmly gripping Lucius' legs, keeping the blond bent double on his back on their bed. 

 

"If you cum, Dudley, daddy will have to punish you. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, daddy!" Dudley replied gulping and nodding furiously.  
However all three knew that Dudley would end up coming and get punished. It turned them all on even more. Arthur knew that his boys, Harry, Draco, Dudley and Lucius couldn't control coming without the aid of cock rings, but he and Severus liked that their boys spontaneously came and came hard. Severus was spending a fabulous night in Harry's and Draco's room, brutally raping Harry and Draco's wonderful tight dry holes into oblivion - the screams and cries could be heard through the walls of the boys begging Severus for more, and the go harder and faster. It was no wonder that Dudley felt the need to come to him. 

 

Arthur slammed back into Lucius hard, fast and deep and had the blond wailing with wanton need. Ten minutes past until Lucius screamed and came hard over his own face, whilst his arse muscles clamped down hard around Arthur's thick pounding cock and milked it for all he was worth. Arthur growled low and came hard, flooding Lucius' wrecked hole to the brim with his boiling hot load. After pulling out, Arthur turned to Dudley who had gasped just when Lucius came and found himself coming hard without touching himself, soaking his briefs full of cum. Dudley whimpered and looked up at his daddy. Arthur growled again and hauled the boy up and over his lap, he then yanked down the boy's soiled underwear and began to beat Dudley's firm arse until the whimpering, gasping and sobbing boy's cheeks were a nice deep shade of red. 

 

Arthur threw the boy back on to the bed where he landed lying next Lucius and moaned at feeling his daddy, Arthur prowl on up behind him. Dudley soon found himself lying in the same position as Lucius, on his back, with his legs bent over his upper body and his tight dry arse now open and exposed to his daddy.  
Arthur growled once more as he shuffled forwards and slamming his thick hard cock bollocks deep into Dudley's exquisitely dry boy hole.  
Dudley screamed at being taken so brutally, his little six and a half inch boy prick hard and aching for release. Just like Lucius, Draco and Harry, Dudley was very vocal. He screamed, cried, whimpered and begged to be fucked hard, fast and deep by daddy.  
"PLEASE DADDY!" He wailed, as Lucius rolled on to his side and began to fist the boy's little boy prick in time with Arthur's viscous thrusts.  
"UH! DADDY PLEASE! HARDER!"  
"Yes! Take daddy's cock, boy!" Arthur replied, as his hips became a blur as he pounded away into his boy's tight body. 

 

It wasn't long until Dudley came again screaming as his orgasm was forced from him. He sobbed as Lucius continued to jerk his now limp prick off, and Arthur continued to fuck him senseless throughout his own flooding orgasm. Eventually Arthur pulled out and Dudley's wrecked hole was gaping and sloppy. Dudley mewled and rolled over, cuddling up to Lucius while Arthur spooned himself up behind Dudley and just as the boy's relaxed body began leaking his cum flood, Arthur slammed back into the exhausted and now sleeping boy's wrecked hole, making sure his cum stayed buried in there and because Arthur liked having his daddy cock warmed at night.  
Life was good for Arthur Weasley and Severus Snape.

**Author's Note:**

> Next up: Lucius and Draco have fun.


End file.
